


Rendre service à Scott

by Bruniblondi



Series: Craquage [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles rend service à Scott et le résultat est assez innatendu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendre service à Scott

**Author's Note:**

> Heu, je ne sais pas d'où ça sort

Stiles Stilinski était un adolescent comme les autres. Enfin comme les autres, c’est vite dit. Pourtant, rien ne le prédestinait à être autre chose qu’un ado de 17 ans, fils du Shérif de la petite ville de Beacon Hills, Californie. Sauf que les choses changèrent quand Scott McCall, ami de toujours et compère dans les délires, s’était fait mordre par un Alpha. Entendez un Alpha Loup Garou. Oui oui, un loup garou, un vrai, avec des crocs et tout. Bref, Stiles s’était retrouvé à aider son meilleur ami à retrouver un certain équilibre pour éviter que Scott ne tue tout le monde, lui le premier.

Et c’est comme ça que les deux ados avaient rencontré Derek Hale. Ou plutôt Derek -Loup Grincheux- Hale. Faut être honnête, Derek n’était pas vraiment ce qu’on peut appeler un Gai Luron. Oh que non. Toujours à faire la tronche, à grogner et à donner des ordres. Pas que ça ait un effet quelconque sur les deux amis, mais quand même. Stiles n’appréciait pas particulièrement d’être constamment plaqué aux murs, ou toute autre surface dure à disposition, alors que le loup le menaçait de lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents. Pire, l’ado commençait à s’inquiéter quand Derek ne le faisait pas. Ce qu’il trouvait bizarre.

Aussi l’adolescent ne fut-il pas tellement étonné quand il se retrouva plaqué à la porte de sa chambre avec, à trois centimètres de son visage, un loup visiblement très en colère. Dieu merci, son père travaillait, ce soir-là et ne devait rentrer que le lendemain matin.

        - Heu, Derek, qu’est ce qui se passe ? demanda Stiles avec calme.

Pas qu’il soit blasé ou qu’il n’ait pas peur, c’est juste que là, il était en terrain connu. Lui contre le mur, Derek lui grognant au visage. La routine, quoi !

        - Tu oses poser la question ! grogna Derek.

        - Tu sais en général, quand on demande ce qui se passe, c’est qu’on ne le sait pas justement. D’où ma question. Parce que je ne sais pas. Peut-être que pour les loups garous c’est différent, mais chez les humains normaux, ça fonctionne comme ça. Je veux pas dire que t’es pas humain, ou normal, mais peut-être que…

Il fut interrompu dans son babillage quand le loup garou le cogna encore une fois contre le panneau de bois.

        - Aïïïïïïeuh ! Putain, Derek, ça fait super mal !

        - Alors, réponds !

        - Mais répondre à quoi, Bordel ? T’as même pas posé de question !

L’adolescent regretta un peu son éclat quand il fut propulsé sur son lit. Il atterrit à plat ventre et se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir une boite en plein visage.

        - Explique-moi ça ! Exigea le loup.

Stiles attrapa la boite, la fixa quelques secondes avant de regarde le Lycan avec des yeux ronds.

        - T’es sérieux, mec ? Faut vraiment que je t’explique à quoi ça sert ?

Un grognement lui répondit.

        - Ok, ok, t’énerve pas ! Tu te rends quand même compte que je n’ai absolument aucune explication à te donner. Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux donc...

Stiles déglutit avec difficulté quand Derek rampa sur lui et lui grogna encore dessus.

        - T’es à moi ! Gronda le loup.

Avant que Stiles puisse réagir, une bouche l’embrassait avec dureté et passion.

******

En arrivant au lycée le lendemain matin, Stiles avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui c’était passé. Bon, il comprenait parfaitement avoir fait l’amour toute la nuit avec Derek. Non, ce qu’il ne comprenait pas, c’était comment c’était arrivé. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Scott arriva à sa hauteur.

       - Hé mec, ça va ? demanda le jeune loup. T’as une drôle de démarche, tu t’es fait mal ?

Stiles fit tout ce qu’il put pour éviter de rougir même s’il était à peu près certain de ne pas y arriver. Comment annonce-t-on à son meilleur ami qu’on s’est envoyé en l’air pendant des heures avec un homme, a fortiori quelqu’un qu’il n’apprécie pas spécialement ? Mais la vérité, c’était qu’en effet il avait « légèrement » mal aux reins.

        - Au fait, tu as ce que je t’ai demandé ? Questionna Scott.

Stiles grogna, à croire que Derek déteignait, puis sorti la boite de son sac à dos et la tendit à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard étrange en regardant l’état de la boite, puis à l’intérieur.

        - Mec, pourquoi il n’en reste que trois ? C’est une boite de douze !

        - Crois-moi, Scott, t’as pas envie de savoir, ironisa Stiles. Mais alors vraiment pas. Oh et rends moi service, la prochaine fois ou tu y vas toi-même ou c’est Allison qui y va, mais je n’achèterais plus de préservatifs pour vous !


End file.
